1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an insect adhesive apparatus for agricultural use and, more particularly, to an insect adhesive apparatus capable of automatically renewing an insect adhesive area and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The present insect adhesive apparatus uses disposable insect glue boards, insect glue paper traps or insect glue tapes. When being used, the insect glue boards, insect glue paper traps or insect glue tapes are spread into an insect adhesive area. As a result, the insects flying near the insect adhesive area may get trapped. However, the effective insect adhesive area decreases with the increase of the number of insects being trapped. Accordingly, to maintain the trapping capability, the insect adhesive apparatus has to be updated manually and periodically. Therefore, the present invention provides an insect adhesive apparatus capable of automatically renewing an insect adhesive area and a control method thereof to save manpower.